


Homesickness

by ginnyvos



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyvos/pseuds/ginnyvos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you miss it too, huh?” he asked after a moment of silence, still looking at the stars. “All the way to India and back, and suddenly we’re here. I think we’re supposed to be happy, don’t you? Hakkai sure seems to be.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesickness

It had been a month. A month in which they’d found Gojyo’s old house – which had been quite a feat, overgrown as it was – and decided it wasn’t humane to make anyone live in it, let alone Hakkai. A month since they moved into the monastery and two weeks since the monks were so fed up with them that they found them a house to move into and kicked them out.

In the last two weeks, Gojyo and Hakkai had settled into their new house – prettier than either of them had dared to dream – and started with Life After The World Didn’t End. If he was honest, Gojyo had never thought to think about Life After The World Didn’t End. He’d figured that, even in the small chance that it didn’t, he wouldn’t be there to notice anyway. But here he was, living in a positively huge house (compared to his two-room cabin or any hotel-room they’d had, anyway) and even with the monkey staying over more times than not, it was just too…big.

Hakkai seemed in heaven though, so Gojyo endured it. He painted walls here, moved furniture there, ‘just a little to the right… Like that! Now a little to the front. Oh! A little to the left and back! Perfect!’ Even planted flowers and mowed a lawn for the first time in his life.

And now the house was done. Hakkai had declared it as such and invited Goku and Sanzo over for a large dinner to celebrate. Gojyo looked around his – their – brand new living room once more. He could still smell the paint, the couch creaked with its newness (courtesy of Sanzo offering up his credit-card) and there were flowers on the table in a sparkling new vase. On the whole, Gojyo couldn’t help but think back to small hotel rooms where the paint was just about coming of the walls, Jeeps seat, worn to fit his’ and Goku’s asses perfectly and even further back, a cup, broken and fixed again many times, to hold some wild flowers Hakkai had plucked along the way. Those things… For some reason he couldn’t discern, they felt more like home than his – their – beautiful, expensive house.

Silently, he walked out back and into the garden. It was nice, he had to admit, full of freshly planted flowers and plants and even more that he knew were underground, just waiting to come up once summer came around again. He guessed it was something to look forward to. Something to stay in this place for.

A little while away, on the edge of the forest, he spotted something strangely…car-shaped. Frowning, he made his way to it. There, among the threes, stood a jeep, just right for four weary travellers travelling from town to town, on their way to the end of the world.

After a moment, he jumped into Jeep – the place right behind the driver’s seat, like there was still a bitchy monk around to order him away from the front seat – stretched out, lit up a cig and stared up at the starry sky.

“So you miss it too, huh?” he asked after a moment of silence, still looking at the stars. “All the way to India and back, and suddenly we’re here. I think we’re supposed to be happy, don’t you? Hakkai sure seems to be.” He sighed and took another drag of his cig. “Am I really crazy to think that beating the shit out of youkai-kings is easy compared to this shit? Am I?”

Jeep let out a small kyuu, that Gojyo could swear was a laugh waiting to happen.

“Yah, I guess you’re right… Pretty damn crazy. You miss it too, though, right? Being on the road all the time?”

Another kyuu, thoughtful this time.

“I guess I’m not the only one then. Huh…”

He smoked in silence for a while, lit up a fresh cig and smoked some more. Then, in the distance, the sound of two shots broke the silence. Soon, it was completely shattered by Goku’s babble and Sanzo’s yelling for him to shut the hell up.

Gojyo smiled. Maybe there wasn’t so much to be missed anyway.


End file.
